gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Edmure Tully
Edmure Tully is a character in the third season. He is played by Tobias Menzies. Edmure is the son to the late Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun. He is the younger brother of Catelyn and Lysa. Biography Background Edmure is the son and heir of Lord Hoster Tully, his third child after Catelyn and Lysa. Hoster is the head of House Tully and the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. The Riverlands are one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms and House Tully is one of the Great Houses of the realm. House Tully rule the region from their seat at Riverrun and Hoster also holds the title Lord of Riverrun.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Tully - Hoster Tully entry Edmure's mother Minisa Tully died during his childhood. He has two sisters Catelyn and Lysa. Catelyn is the wife of Eddard Stark, Lord Paramount of the North and Lysa is married to Jon Arryn, Lord Paramount of the Vale.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Arryn - Lysa Arryn entry Hoster has grown old and frail and Edmure is now de facto ruler of the house. Family tree Behind the scenes Edmure initially appeared in the first season HBO viewers guide family tree for House Tully. He remained part of the season season viewers guide but did not appear in the show. He was confirmed as a character for the third season in May 2012.Winter is Cominghttp://winteriscoming.net/2012/05/ew-scoop-on-s3-the-reeds-are-in-and-so-is-blackfish/ Tobias Menzies was announced in the role in July 2012."Massive Comic-Con Casting Reveals" from Westeros.org, 13 July 2012 In the books Edmure Tully is a middling knight and effective, but not outstanding, battle commander. He is unwed, whilst his father continued to chew over various offers for the best match. Since his father's descent into illness and infirmity, Edmure has ruled over Riverrun as de facto lord. Catlyn thinks of him frequently, when she is at the inn talking to Marillion the minstrel he mentions the young lord of Riverrun as a great fan of his (Catlyn knows this is not true because Edmure has hated minstrels ever since he lost a girl to one). Later it turns out the minstrel wrote a humorous song about a young Edmure being too drunk On one occasion to have sex. The song was about a fish (the Tully sigil being a fish), but it was a floppy fish. Walder Frey was also angry as he had repeatedly offered one daughter after another to Lord Holster Tully for a marriage contract to Edmure. In the Song of Ice and Fire novels Edmure appears at the very end of the first novel, but in the TV series he has not yet appeared as of the second season. Riverrun called up their bannermen and rose up when the Lannister forces started attacking their lands in retaliation for Catlyn Stark taking Tyrion prisoner. He attacked Jaime Lannister at Golden Tooth and suffered a crushing defeat. He Was taken prisoner and was brought along with The Lannister army back to Riverrun where a siege was set up. Robb Stark was still believed to be in the east preparing to attack Tywin Lannister, but Robb had split his army after crossing the Trident and had left a diversionary force while taking the majority of his forces to break the Riverrun siege. Jaime Lannisters army was in three sections to surround the castle, and even though they outnumbered Robb's men, the stark forces were able to take them one at a time by surprise. Edmure was freed and Jaime Lannister was captured his army destroyed. After Eddard is executed and Robb's bannermen proclaimed him King in the North, Edmure and the Riverlands do as well, even though they were never part of the original northern kingdom. Jaime Lannister was left imprisoned at Riverrun and Edmure was ordered to hold the castle when Robb went west to fight the Battles at Oxcross and the Crag. Robb is hoping to draw Tywin Lannister's forces west, but Edmure battles them to prevent them from crossing thus driving them south which unwittingly leads to the Lannister's being by the Blackwater in time to drive off Stannis' attack on King's Landing. When Tyrion send Cleos Frey back with peace terms and Eddard Starks bones four men are mixed in with the escort to facilitate Jaime Lannister's escape. One of the is a mummer who does impressions. He pretends to be Edmure Tully orders the gate raised, but the real Edmure is returning from a brothel in town and the escape fails. Jaime Lannister is moved from the tower room to the dungeons where Catlyn goes to meet him. Edmure has the auburn Tully hair and beard and blue eyes. He is enthusiastic, outgoing and confident, which all help his skill as a commander, but is also prone to rash actions motivated by desire of personal glory and single-minded thought. References See also * Edmure Tully at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. (Major spoilers from the books) Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Tully Category:Image needed Category:Quote needed Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Lords